otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Later
Category:OtherSpace_Races_%28Millennium_Era%29 Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:La_Terre Category:Playable Races (Millennium Era) Laters, or in more formal discussion La Terrans, are the human-derived race from La Terre. As a group they are best known for their wariness of psionics, as well as their ability to resist the influence of psionics. =Physical Description= Laters generally look like any other human ethnicity, with an average height of 5'6 and an average weight of 172 lbs. Their average lifespan is 100 years, but La Terran lore has recorded instances of some seeing the beginning of a third century. =Lifestyle= La Terran life centers on two opposing factors: One's individuality and one's commitment to the Saints, the cultural heroes of La Terre's past. Laters have a paradoxical need to be an individual and to work with the whole. The La Terran value of sanctity of thought and free will is meaningless without the whole to protect the value. At the same time, protecting the value is meaningless without the ability to become an individual with a will of one's own. Striving for balance in this regard is a major part of a Later's emotional and spiritual development. This balance is also the source of the 'egotistical Later' stereotype that some foreigners have about them. =Society= Mikagis is a powerful element of La Terran culture as well as agriculture. The first is concerned with La Terre's spiritual well being, the latter concerned with its economic well being. This agriculture-heavy focus has lent to La Terre having some cultural events that seem archaic to many outsiders, such as rodeos and an emphasis on farm hardware. While the perception of La Terre being nothing more than this is quite untrue, it does not prevent the stereotype from existing. City life, while cramped compared to more open living on many parts of the planet, is nowhere near the crowdedness of the Sivadian arcologies. Several cities exist on the La Terran surface, many of them showcasing the other major element of Later society, their spiritual elements. =Communication= La Terrans communicate vocally, in writing and visually. Terran Standard is the official language on La Terre. It is noteworthy that telepathy almost never factors into La Terran communication. =Naming Conventions= Laters have given names and family names like other humans. The differences in naming are that children of a couple often take the last name as the parent of the same sex, and couples do not change their family name upon marriage. =Attitudes towards outsiders= Laters are often thought of as isolationists, xenophobes and generally wary of those from offplanet. Evidence of this abounds in many fixtures of their culture. The first is the Psionic Suppression Grid, which greatly reduces the influence of psionics on the planet. The second is the La Terran-centric nature of Mikagis, which is interpreted by many to mean only Laters and La Terre are covered by the spirits of the faith, and apathetic--if not hostile--towards outsiders. The third is simpler, however: Many human outsides find Laters as a race and culture rather odd compared to other human derivatives, and La Terre does little to adjust this attitude. Foreigners are welcome on the planet, of course, but La Terre makes few special arrangements to encourage tourist activity. =Roleplaying Tips= The most important thing to keep in mind while playing a Later is that they are very likely to have a spiritual grounding in Mikagis, and most likely have a favored Saint or two as well. Choosing a Saint is one of the easiest ways to determine many of your character's quirks that differentiate the character from other La Terrans. A worshiper of Zachary Alliman (Law) is likely to have a judgmental personality and to take a harsh view of lawbreakers, while a worshiper of Midori Kanter (Mercy) is likely to show empathy.